Camellia
|kanji= カメリア |rōmaji=''Kameria'' |alias='Elegant Pink Beast Tamer' (上品淡紅獣猛獣使い, Jouhin Tankou Mōjūdukai) Beauty of the Sand (砂の麗人, Suna no Reijin) |race= |gender= Female |age= 15 |height= 3'5" (Exceed) 5'2" (Human Form) |weight= 30 lbs (Exceed) 104 lbs (Human Form) |birthday= July 9th |eyes=Turquoise |hair= Pink |blood type= AB- |affiliation= Dragon Soul |previous affiliation= Self |mark location= Back |occupation= Exceed Partner Member of Dragon Soul |previous occupation= Wandering Mage |team= Unknown |previous team= None |partner= Sahara Patagonia Vincent Arsenault (Occasionally) Eugene Hallantine (Occasionally) |previous partner= None |base of operations= Dragon Soul Headquarters |status= Active |relatives= None |counterpart= None |magic= Aera Telepathy (Minor) Sand Magic Barrier Magic Wind-Make Nature Magic Love Magic Illusion Magic (Minor) |weapons='Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto' (天鈿女命, lit. "Heavenly Maiden of the Den") |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= No }} Camellia (カメリア, Kameria) is formerly an Independent Mage, constantly fighting to survive in the harsh, unforgiving environment she was birthed in. An from the alternate dimension of — her mission was to capture any Dragon Slayer she could find & take them back with her; however, she has long forgone such an act — deeming it too barbaric for her tastes. Since then, she has wandered the continent of for many years — gaining enough strength to support herself while becoming savvy with the customs of the world she's living in; this way, it became easier for her to blend in with the locals with arousing suspicion. It's known that she was in a constant state of Battle Mode Shift in order maintain such a feat — the form noted to be very beautiful & graceful, thus matching her personality. She later meets Sahara Patagonia, an experienced Dragon Slayer wandering Earth Land to find her purpose in life; the two become well-acquainted and become official partners. Since then, the two have worked side-by-side with one another. She later joins Dragon Soul — albeit unofficially, due to not being able to learn Dragon Slayer Magic, alongside Sahara after the latter was coerced to do so by Dealok. She later becomes acquainted with Jadis Lissandra and Razia Sultana — two individuals who piqued her interest. Due to Sahara's personality & traits, she's been known to act as her "leash" — keeping her in-line when she gets out of hand, all the while doing it in the most graceful manner. Because of this, most people in the guild tend to coin her as the "Elegant Pink Beast Tamer" (上品淡紅獣猛獣使い, Jouhin Tankou Mōjūdukai). In the battlefield, she's known to be able to command a wide variety of magics — training herself to be able to at a young age in order to survive. Her most prominent magic is Sand Magic — a tribute to her relationship with Sahara, acting as her pillar of support. This earned her the moniker, "Beauty of the Sand" (砂の麗人, Suna no Reijin) — alluding her beauty with her unique usage of the magic. It's known that her and Sahara met Vincent Arsenault — an Independent Mage, Treasure Hunter, and an Adventurer, through chaotic & wacky circumstances. Despite this, Sahara and Vincent grew close to one another until finally becoming a couple; Camellia is currently supporting the two's relationship, thinking it's what Sahara truly needs in life. Appearance Even amongst her kind, Camellia is noted to be an "object of beauty" — similar to a Venus or something of that nature. Despite the various harsh environments she was raised in, she's able to maintain a certain level of grace — noted to be equally matched by her poise & mature personality; even the way she speaks compliments her looks, augmenting them to an extent. Sahara, her partner and closest compatriot who's noted for her vanity and absolute pride in her looks, noted how beautiful Camellia is in both of her forms — stating that either one could gain the attention of anyone Camellia happens to lock eyes with. Even she isn't immune to her charm, which is saying something for all things considered. However, Camellia notes that she tries not to stand out too much and was slightly disappointed the first time she transformed to blend into modern society. Even in such a case, she notes that there are certain advantages that's granted by her appearance alone — some of which she used in the past to better her lifestyle; she claims that it's her biggest shame, despite understanding that she did it to survive. Camellia notes that her appearances are all-natural, having no need to properly groom herself like other people do; she stated that it's because of the nature of her race's ability to transform into a human/human-esque state in order to do battle with their adversaries. Their appearance is a reflection of their true nature; by this logic, if one takes account Camellia's personality — which is totally opposite of Sahara's, something noted by various individuals including Vincent and those in Dragon Soul, such a form would be accurate. The only exception if said Exceed was influenced by some outside influence which would cause their initial form to undergo a change; this poses no problem to Camellia, who's noted to have a strong will — derived from the desire to desperately thrive in the world she was unknowingly thrust into. In her Exceed form, she's inherits the basic trait of her species — she's an anthropomorphic cat who's able to stand on her two hind legs; she's also small in comparison with most other species — making her more insignificant than she actually seems. Bright pink in color, she she has delicate turquoise eyes comparable to a geisha with long eyelashes; this denotes to her eastern-based theme, something that's comparable to other Exceeds — most of whom take on a western-based theme in design. Her bangs are noted to be longer than most and well-groomed, as if it was naturally curled. She has a long tail with a white end. Attire-wise, it also follows an eastern-based theme; she wears a white, elegant kimono — noted to be given to her by a clothes vendor out of pity for her condition, having a golden floral pattern covering it and lined with golden edges. Near her neck, it has a small diamond-esque opening and the entire outfit is tied in a small golden obi. She has detached, form-fitting bell sleeves of the same color scheme and pattern, being tied by her arms and dangling near the frontal edges. In her Human form, she goes under a drastic change; savvy to her Exceed form, this form is noted to be just as elegant. Camellia becomes just as tall as Sahara while gaining a petite, hourglass figure; she has long lustrous black hair that reaches her knees and her eyes are noted to be wider than prior & purplish-gray in color. If one looks closer, it appears that she's wearing purple-colored eye liner despite the fact that she doesn't wear any form of make-up — being allergic to certain cosmetics. She also wears some kind of purple hair clips slightly resembling string-like tendrils; these were apparently gifts given to her by one of her admirers, who's selfish desire was to augment her already captivating appearance — something she was ignorant to despite her acute awareness of her surroundings and interactions with others. She also wears a purple choker. Still sticking to the eastern-based theme, her outfit resembles a stylized kimono spliced with a gothic-lolita style. The sleeves bear the resemblance to butterfly wings with pink, mist-like patterns followed by a yellowish-cream color and tipped with black. She wears some sort of pale yellow corset intertwined with purple strings and lined with butterfly patterns that has strings on them. She also wears a short, puffy skirt with the color of pale purple, pink, and black with frilly ends. Finally, her outfit is completed with black goth-styled socks with renaissance flairs on the top, and black high heels with bright pink soles. Personality Considered to be the foil to her partner, Camellia's persona is vastly different; she inherits all the traits that Sahara either seems to lack or don't care for. It's because of this that people tend to wonder how the two ever get along, let alone manage to work together and become close friends. Only by understanding their individual circumstances and the events that led to the two of them meeting, can one see the reason why the two are able to tolerate the other's existence; in fact, besides Vincent, Dealok, Laharash, and Genghis, Camellia is the only person Sahara ever listens to. If Sahara is considered to be unruly, sharp-tongued, and self-centered — seeing it as a form of deterrent to other people, then Camellia is seen as one who's elegant, soft-spoken, and reserved — maintaining a certain poise about herself that would make those around her feel comfortable or place their trust and confidence in her. Despite being raised in a harsh environment ever since her younger years and always fighting to survive since then, she's taught herself the mannerisms of society & proper etiquette; this is an amazing feat, considering she initially knows little of the world around her — sans the harsh realities that comes with it. According to her, mannerism are everything; if one masters the art of manners, then there's nothing that they can't gain. She often tries to pound this ideology into Sahara's head from time-to-time, but to no avail — the latter believing that things work out when she does things her own way. An inquisitive being, Camellia is a being who's known to be naturally curious; this is due to her desire to further her knowledge and to better herself in some form as to not become a burden to others. One can say that this is a possible reason why she's able to utilize so many magics, despite her race's origins as weak beings. She's known to be an insightful individual, being able to dish out advice about certain topics when needed. However, despite having some pride in what she knows — she's savvy to the fact that her knowledge is limited and can't comprehend certain things; this trait is shown at multiple intervals, especially when she's in battle. If there's a magic that she's not aware of, she would often take time to understand it in order to counteract it. Out of the duo, Camellia would often act as the "brains" — coming up with multiple strategies and tactics to possibly overwhelm the opponent. She's known to be a polite and kind individual, having a keen sense of justice and a strong desire of equality between her fellow man; she's not discriminatory and doesn't judge others by their looks or rumors made about them. At best, she would try to get to know the individual and their circumstances before making conclusions. It's because of this that people seem to easily get along with her, even if they know her for a short while. This would make Camellia a "people's person" — something that can't be said about her partner; she's also has a motherly side to her, which is mainly seen when she's with either Sahara, Vincent, or Jadis. Ironically enough, Camellia was the extreme opposite when she was younger and much more vulnerable; she always watched her back, being aware of the treachery that others are able to commit. It's only when she was adjusted to her new way of living and garnered enough power for herself that her views slowly started to change. She tends to be happy for others, especially when they gained something they've always desired; however, she feels the opposite when others are hurt, especially those who have done no wrong. Such injustices tend to get the better of her — thus losing the calm-headed and poise persona she always exudes, only for her to lash out against the individual who's known to be the cause of the suffering. It's because of this that she highly despises criminals and evil entities — believing them to be the source of all sadness and suffering. Due to the loneliness that she went through in years prior, she has a strong desire for companionship; it's for this reason that Camellia and Sahara tend to get along with one another, despite their clashing personalities. Camellia states that loneliness is a painful thing and no one should go through that; such a statement led to the genesis of another desire she holds dear: "to make as many friends and allies as possible". She believes that the more people she becomes friends with, the less lonely she becomes; despite this, she's known for choosing her friends and allies wisely — always keeping a certain amount of suspicion to those she meets. This is especially the case with people like Dealok and Riku Tsuchi — who she believes to be individuals with their own agenda, having little to no care for the concept of "camaraderie". She would often chastise Sahara for pushing people away from herself instead of being them closer; when her & Sahara met Vincent, going through some chaotic circumstances, and confessing their feelings to one another, Camellia believed that Sahara truly needs this in her life — seeing it as a possible way for Sahara to start to understand others much better. Though initially having doubts about Vincent, she's nonetheless grateful for his kindness towards her and would often express gratitude towards the man for meeting them — albeit such things she would mentally say. It's known that she takes preference to eastern-based culture, finding many aspects of it to be fascinating; not only that, Camellia states that many things about herself matches things found in said culture, which increased her attraction to it even more. She would often perform tea ceremonies, attend kabuki plays in her spare time, and cook many eastern-based dishes — Sahara noting that they taste very good, further stating she has a high-level of culinary skill. Some of her adoration for such a culture tends to be reflected in her battle style — her movements are reminiscent to a Geisha's dance, her advanced mastery of Tessenjutsu, to even the naming of some of her spells. When combined with her regal appearance, many state that she's comparable to a "beautiful maiden bathed in falling blossoms". Camellia finds the prospect of meeting another Exceed to be exciting, as she tends to wonder about her origins; she hopes to get some answers from her fellow kind. History Camellia's past is one full of hardships, struggling to get by in a harsh & unforgiving world — especially to her kind, which are known to be very weak in terms of survival tactics and combat ability. While having the same origins as those of her race, her amnesia has left her with little information regarding to it; despite this, she has an instinctive desire to know more — the possibility of such knowledge will help her decipher the purpose behind the mission that they were given upon conception. Regardless, while not as tragic as her partner's or as adventurous like a certain adventurer, it's still filled with strife — more so than the average person; it's stated that there was much luck that played in her survival, something that she tends to be grateful for at times. Like all of her generation, she was sent to Earthland in order to capture any Dragon Slayer she happen to come across & bring them back to Edolas; her people believed that a Dragon Slayer's power is needed in order to prevent the untimely destruction of their homeland. As the eggs scattered to various aspects of the globe, Camellia's had the unfortunate circumstance of landing in a highly hazardous place — a jungle filled with high-class magical beasts, some of which were believed to have been extinct. Upon her conception, she had gained a keen awareness of her surroundings despite her age — it can denote to her high levels of intelligence for someone of her race. Due to the looming dangers that threatened her existence, Camellia constantly used wit and ingenuity in order to escape her pursuers while finding a temporary haven for herself. For a few years, she's lived in the jungle where she was born — developing her survival skills while surveying the area around her. It was also at this time that she wanted to know about her origins, aside from the mission implanted in her on the genetic level. Upon reaching a certain age, Camellia decided that it would be best to leave the jungle — hoping to get into contact with those in this strange; she was well-aware of the fact that there were others like her who had the same mission. Thus, she set out towards civilization — which happened to be west of her current location; from there, she would explore the world around her for many years to come. It was during this time that she developed her magical prowess, learning many forms of magic, while learning much about the world around her — this went from customs & traditions to its various systems of government & politics and technological advancements made in the past few years; this included mannerism and etiquette practiced in high-class society — something that she admired, and later became part of her persona entirely. As a person who was able to adapt to her surroundings very well, Camellia had no problem fitting into the ever-growing modern society. However, there was some problems that still vexed her; one of them had to do with her status as an Exceed — a race that's foreign to Earthland. Because such a race wasn't found anywhere else, she was sure that she would be hunted down and sold as a form of commodity. To prevent such a fate of befalling her, she used magic to take on a human-like state; she later discovered that it was one of the few abilities that her people possessed, mainly used in order to defend themselves. As her form reflected her true self, it's noted to have been very beautiful; at a single glance, she garnered the attention of those around her, something that wasn't intentional — given the fact that she's trying to blend in, not stand out. She was often compared to many things, usually objects affiliated with beauty; it should be noted that she used this to her advantage — much to her better judgment, to gather information much quicker and to obtain things needed to ensure her survival. Thus, wherever she went, there were people ready & willing to serve her hand-and-foot — all because they were entranced by her beauty; though such an aspect of herself did help out on various occasions, she would often feel guilt because she was merely using those around her to her ends without giving anything back. It was at that point that she became more self-reliant, using her own power to get what she desired; she feared the thought of becoming a shallow person who's solely dependent on her looks to get by in life. At some later point, she would have a chance encounter with Sahara Patagonia — her future partner & closest friend; the two met under unknown circumstances. From what can be pieced together, it was also during a time where the two were still travelling on their own — wanting to broaden their perspectives of the world around them. Sahara saved Camellia after the latter was harassed by a bunch of drunkards in a bar, the former giving them a good beating and making them apologize; in-turn, Camellia treated Sahara to a meal as payment, something the latter didn't mind. After the two had a proper conversation, they started to develop a form of kinship with one another, having full understanding of the other's circumstance. It was then that it would be best if the two traveled together, making it easier on them in multiple ways. Traversing from place-to-place, the pair went through many trials and tribulations — from encountering powerful mages to crossing hazardous environments; they were able to survive by working together, relying on one another at various intervals. This only made them more and more inseparable. At some point, the duo encountered Dealok — the Guild Ace of the infamous Dark Guild, Dragon Soul; initially, Camellia was against the idea of being affiliated with such a guild, but knew that Sahara wanted to meet more of her kind, thus agreed to his conditions. It was then that they met with some of the other members back at their headquarters in Oak Town. She became affiliated with Razia Sultana & Jadis Lissandra — two individuals she took a unique interest in. Settling into her new life as a guild member, she frequently went on missions in order to help support the guild financially. On the other hand, Sahara became a Courtesan — using her feminine wilds to seduce men into giving her much cash, something Camellia often chastised her for. Much against her expectations, the guild life was peaceful and suddle — defying her initial views of the Dark Guild. Later on, she and Sahara met Vincent Arsenault — the person who would become the most important person in Sahara's life; all that's known is that the three met through a series of wacky & chaotic circumstances, hinted to be when the duo went on an S-class mission for the guild on Dealok's orders. Despite the two putting up with Vincent's carefree & reckless nature, they later discover his kinder side & his worry for their well-being. After all was said and done, Vincent & Sahara fell in love and started dating — despite being aware of their individual statuses. Camellia notes that she was glad that someone like Vincent is in their lives, stating that it's needed — especially in Sahara's case for multiple reasons. Vincent would often visit Camellia and Sahara, often dragging them along on some of his adventures — avoiding the watchful eyes of some of the guild members. It's during these times that Camellia used such time to gather more information that could possibly help her better understand herself and her role in life. Equipment Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto (天鈿女命, lit. "Heavenly Maiden of the Den"): Camellia is known to carry around a fan with her at all times, having many uses for it; according to Sahara, the fan has been with Camellia for a very long time, acting as her signature weapon. It's often called Uzume (鈿女, lit. "Den Maiden"), in light of its true name. Normally taking the appearance of a — noted to be elegantly decorated, having a purple & autumn-based color scheme with a design resembling a barren tree with falling cherry blossom petals, it's imbued magical properties that allows it to change its form at any given time; as of now, only three forms are seen. In its first form, it's able to split into two identical fans; this form is considered to be more preferable, as it allows Camellia to fight in a more elegant manner — likening it to a form of . In its second form, it becomes an over-sized version of itself; this allows her to utilize it like a club — as it becomes more blunt, while maintaining its initial lightweight. It's also known that it can not only block attacks & projectiles, but can be lodged in the ground. Most notably, she can ride on it when used in-tandem with her magic. In its third form, it transforms into a — though being much larger than average; it's about 3/4 of her height and width, with the pole being twice that length. It has three yellow tomoe on each side of the top corners, connected to each other in a circular fashion, and pink is in coloration with a black border. While being able to produce powerful gusts of wind when swung, it can be used as a shield — noted to be much more durable than the previous, despite that material that composes it, and used as a mace — capable of producing craters on various surfaces and dealing heavy blows upon contact. In it's fourth form, it turns into a ; this is mainly used for comedic purposes, such as hitting either Sahara or Vincent when she's disciplining either of them in awkward moments. At any given time, it can revert back to its base state. Since the fan itself can act as an agent for magical power because of its overall properties, Camellia commonly uses it as a medium for her spells — empowering them to certain degrees; it's common knowledge that the most potent form of magic used through it is wind-based magic, linking it to a fan's overall purpose. Thus, it can be said that Camellia's wind-based techniques are considered to be more lethal due to the fan's effects. Since the fan is her main weapon, Camellia excels in — an art rarely practiced in the modern age; with it she can combat most weapon users with ease. She commonly keeps the fan in the bell sleeves of her kimono, summoning it when its necessary. It's noted to be one the few magical tools created through the use of Blade Blacksmith — which would explain its myriad transformations and given abilities. Magics & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magics & Abilities Great Magical Power: Aera Wind-Make Static Creations Dynamic Creations Hybrid Creations Unlimited Spells Sand Magic Barrier Magic Telepathy Illusion Magic Love Magic Nature Magic Other Skills Quotes *''"I guess you can say we were destined for each other, Jadis. We were both lonely and no one we could fully depend on; we needed some kinda support. I guess you can say that's the only reason why we partnered up in the first place. We wanted to fill the empty void in our hearts with something — that thing being 'companionship'."'' — Camellia commenting on her "fated meeting" with Sahara to Jadis. *''"I'm grateful that Sahara was able to meet someone who's truly looking out for her well-being. I can tell he can do a lot more for her than I possibly can. Despite his flaws, it's obvious that he has a pure heart that looks out for others; not to mention his strength. If the two ever get together, I wish all the happiness in the world for them."'' — Camellia showing gratitude for Vincent's genuine care for Sahara. *''"Don't you find this form fitting? It's much easier to fight and move around. That's how I was able to survive for such a while by myself in various hazardous environments. I'm not just some useless flying cat; I'm able to hold my own when it comes down to it."'' — Camellia upon transforming into a human for the first time in front of Sahara. *''"Y'know Sahara, it's good to be patient; if you rush things all the time, you end up making mistakes that could be easily avoided. Being patient has its own rewards, y'know?"'' — Camellia lecturing Sahara on the virtue of patience. *''"That man... What power! Is it even human? If anything, it was more demonic in nature; it's much different than how Sahara or the other guildmates fights. It's as if he's the embodiment of destruction itself. In his wake, nothing is spared. Such ferocity should be illegal."'' — Camellia shivering in fright after seeing Genghis' fighting style for the first time. Trivia *She's meant to be a foil to Sahara in some sense, acting as the "voice of reason" out of the two. It's questionable how the two are able to get along so well, despite having polar opposite personalities & mannerisms. Sahara hints that it may be due to them sharing similar circumstances with loneliness — the two suffering from abandonment issues at a very young age. *According to the author, her theme song is Tooi Michi no Saki de by 武川アイ. Category:Exceed Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Magic User Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Storyline Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Molding Magic User Category:Dragon Soul Member Category:Dark Mage Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Green Magic User Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Telepath Category:Wandering Mage Category:Alphy's Character Lineup Category:Olphion Completed Gallery Category:Alpha's RPable Characters